The present invention is a staple remover with small magnets that are mounted laterally outside of the jaws or prongs of the staple remover and which are retained in recesses in its handles. When the jaws of the staple remover are released after a staple has been removed, the staple is captured by the magnets as it falls out and kept clear of the jaws or prongs of the staple remover. The invention is useful for keeping removed staples out of carpets or other places where they are hard to remove. While there are prior inventions for staple removers, including staple removers with magnets, it will be seen that none are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,057, issued on Sep. 25, 1973, to Roy L. Nembhard and James A. Sinclair, discloses a staple remover with a pair of jaws having wedged-shaped teeth. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has magnets to retain the staples after they have been removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,647, issued on Oct. 23, 1973, to Walter Steiner, discloses a can opener with a rotary or other cutter and a magnet for catching small chips that are cut off as the can is opened. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it pries staples out of the paper or other material in which they are embedded, rather than cutting through the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,999, issued on Aug. 17, 1976, to Carol F. Bertolet, discloses a combined staple removing and retrieving device, including a single permanent magnet for retrieving and holding a staples that have been removed. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has at least one magnet adjacent to its jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,263, issued on Oct. 18, 1977, to Michael Delia, discloses a magnetized staple remover, having two magnetic plates, one attached over an upper jaw, and the other attached below a lower jaw. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has at least one magnet laterally spaced from its jaws or prongs for capturing and retaining the captured staples clear of the jaws.
In PCT International Patent Application No. 91/02627, published on Mar. 7, 1991, inventors Douglas A. Callison and Douglas Thieleke, disclose a staple removing device, with a pair of hinged, opposing jaws, and an anvil member in each jaw that can release a staple that has been partially removed by the jaws, or engage the staple simultaneously with the jaws when the staple is first being removed. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it uses magnets to retain the staples after they have been removed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either single or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.